The Red Rose On My Window
by The Sorcerer of Winter
Summary: A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, Natsu's life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And he's determined to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again. Gratsu.
1. First Encounter

**Warnings:** This story is **Yaoi/Boys Love.** To those who don't understand, it's **BROMANCE.** It also contain foul languages and other issues only meant for adults. There's probably some **OOC-ness** which really can't be helped but I will try to make them in character as much as I can. The story is set in **Modern AU**.

* * *

**Author's Section:** Hiya everyone! So I've decided to publish another story of mine since I'm still stuck with the Ice Roses 9th chapter. This had been lingering in my mind for two months really and me thinks it's the right time to share this to everyone. And also, I'm doing an experiment with my writing so if you're a reader of mine, you'll experience this a little bit different compared to Ice Roses. This story will be written in Natsu's POV only (first person). I hope I'll be able to pull it through just fine. Enjoy reading guys!

**By the way, **this story is also available in **Wattpad **under the penname **TheSorcererOfWinter.** If you have an account in that site and happen to came across this story, please kindly **vote.** It would mean a lot.

(Chapter was edited concerning Loke's name being change to Leo—05-02-2016)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima **owned** Fairy Tail and its characters, **never** really mine. I'm only using them for the sole **purpose** of entertainment and nothing else. I do **not** make profit out of this.

* * *

**Summary: **A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, Natsu's life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And he's determined to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again.

* * *

**"The Red Rose on My Window"**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**By: Johan Winterfrost**

Natsu Dragneel is my name and patience happens to not be a part of my body system ever since I was born. And no, I am not planning to buy any kind of medicine to cure my lack of patience because the availability of it in the market is very rare. Thank you very much.

School hours have ended twenty five minutes ago and I stood at the Fairy Tail Academy entrance like a sore thumb waiting for my father's car to come pick me up. It was such a pain in the ass with my legs slowly going numb with all the waiting. Dad usually shows up five minutes before I exited school, unless he was having an important meeting which explains why he's still not here. Shifting the strap of my backpack, I tried to make myself comfortable as I leaned my body against the wall.

"Dad, where the hell are you!?" I mumbled under my breath as I watched a few students walked past me.

As if on cue, Masayume Chasing started playing on my phone, which happened to be my call ringtone. Fishing the gadget out of my pocket, I saw Dad's number flashed on the screen. Immediately, I tapped the answer button.

"Hello Dad."

"Natsu. You still at school?"

"Yeah I am. Are you gonna pick me up soon? Because my legs are already killing me!"

I heard Dad laughed lightly on the other line before answering.

"I'm sorry son, I've just got out of the conference room. Can you wait for another thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes?! No Dad. My legs suffered enough for twenty five minutes. I'd walk home if you're still busy."

"No you're not. Take a cab or ride the bus. You're not walking home alone."

"I won't walk home alone. I'll have Lucy and Leo with me. And no, I'm not riding anything other than mom's old car."

A slightly aggravated sigh escaped Dad. Of course he couldn't argue with that. He knew pretty well how terrible I could get whenever I rode any kind of transportation. Well except for the red Honda Civic my dead mother used to own. It's what Dad uses when dropping me off or picking me up to places I needed to go to.

"Okay fine. Are they with you now?"

"Um no, not yet but they'll be here soon- oh! Actually they're here. Yo Lucy! Leo! Over here!"

I waved my other fist at the two people who just emerged from the school gate. A bubbly blonde girl with a side ponytail and a tall orange-haired guy with azure-tinted sunglasses.

"Hi Natsu! Walking home with us?" Lucy, the blonde girl questioned, smiling.

"Yeah! Dad's still at work so I'm walking."

"You sound a little excited." Leo pointed out with a chuckle.

I gave him a toothy grin in response as I held back the phone on my ear.

"Dad we're going. I'll message you when I arrived home, 'Kay?"

"Okay son take care. Oh and before you end the call, can you put Leo on the phone for a moment?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in mild bemusement but obliged and held the phone to Leo.

"Dad wants to talk to you. Dunno why." I said as the spiky haired teen raised one fine eyebrow in question before taking the device in my hand.

"Hello Igneel-san?"

We started walking, with Lucy asking how my day was. Leo was still talking to my dad over the phone and somehow had his other free hand snaked its way over my shoulder, something he frequently does when I'm standing or walking next to him. Our house isn't actually that far from Fairy Tail Academy. In fact, it's only more than half an hour of walk. Only, I don't have that freedom to go home walking alone as per Dad's instruction which is pretty irritating.

I half-listened to Lucy as she ranted about the guy she met up on a date yesterday whilst I tried to make some words out of Dad and Leo's conversation. It was quite hard to catch onto what they are talking about with Lucy's obnoxiously loud voice on my left while Leo meekly answered my dad with 'No Igneel-san' and 'Of course I'll always keep my eyes open' and 'I will be true to my promise, you can always count on me'. It irked me up totally because I couldn't fathom what my father and my best friend are conversing about! Curiosity is a bitch.

"Oh yes Igneel-san don't worry, I'll make sure Natsu returned home safe. Yes yes it was nice talking to you again. Bye!"

Leo handed me back my phone with a smile. "Overprotective father, as always. Poor you."

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and not stuck a foot to purposely trip him. Being a good friend of mine since middle school, Leo was one of the few people who knew about my dad's overprotective nature. It was kind of suffocating sometimes with him all over me every damn second as if I'm still a five year-old kid needed twenty-four seven attention-not that I hated the attention. I'm glad Dad still had time for me despite his busy career. But really, it's kind of getting annoying.

Since Leo's a year and a half older than me, considerably at the legal age of eighteen, he also has to endure the duty of being my personal bodyguard/babysitter along with some of my other older friends when dad have to stay longer at his work or have business trips that could last for three days or a week. Oh and when I say have to 'endure' means they have no choice because duh, nobody can say no to the one and only Igneel. Believe it or not, Dad has every phone numbers of my friends. I'm surprised it hasn't creeped them out, yet.

"He asked you to watch over me again, didn't he?"

Leo nodded his head as we crossed the pedestrian lane, his arms still coiled around my shoulder.

"He asked me to walk you home and give you company till he arrives."

I gave an indignant snort, tilting my head. "Great. So you're my Nanny for a few hours? Good luck babysitting me." I said in an obvious mocking tone of voice.

Leo softly chuckled on my side, and the hand resting on my shoulder came to mess my salmon pink hair which I quickly swatted away.

"Not the hair Lion!" I growled, scooting over Lucy's other side who's busy typing on her phone, probably having conversation through texts with one of her suitors yet again.

"Why do you have to view it that way Natsu? A Nanny? A boyfriend seems more suitable to me considering I'm so handsome. Isn't that right Lucy?"

Instead of agreeing, the blonde girl rewarded him an aggravated look stating 'shut the fuck up, I'm busy' which is a clear low blow in his ego. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly to irritate him more.

"Show me that tongue again, I'll bite it." Leo said in annoyance.

"Stop flirting idiots! We're in the middle of the road!"

"Says the one who's text-flirting over the phone." I shoot back at Lucy which earned me a light smack on the shoulder.

When we reached the other side of the pedestrian lane and turned left, Lucy's phone started ringing. The way her soft honey brown eyes lit up at the one who's calling confirmed my assumption that yes, she was flirting.

"Hello Aki~?"

She pronounced the caller's name in a way that made me and Leo snickering. Yep! Definitely flirting.

She sent us both a warning glare before speaking with 'Aki' again in her sickly sweet voice.

"Aki why are you calling? Oh Saturday! No I'm free. What time would y-ahhh!"

The sudden shock of being oh so rudely pushed to the side had me almost tripped over my own feet. It all happened so fast. I heard Lucy gave a yelp of surprise as she lost her balance and almost fell sideward. Luckily, Leo was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Gosh my phone! Somebody just snatched my phone!"

Leo and I glanced over the two running culprit, one was wearing a black hooded jacket while the other was, well not wearing anything over his upper body.

What the heck! Who the hell runs around town fucking shirtless?!

"Raven Tail!" I heard Leo hissed over clenched teeth while supporting Lucy to stand.

"Give me my phone back you assholes!" Lucy cried out clutching her shoulder. "Leo my phone! I've spent three months working hard just to buy that!"

"Lucy, don't worry about that for now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! But my phone got stolen! Do something Leo!"

"We'll call the police. You can buy another one Lucy don't worry."

"No! I want that phone back!"

By now, Lucy was sobbing in Leo's chest. Being a hard working student who lives on her own, Lucy must have spent extra hours in her part time job just to earn money to buy that phone.

I clenched my fist, anger bubbling inside my chest seeing my best friend wept over the loss of something precious to her. Detaching my bag from my shoulder, I tossed it over Leo's feet.

"Take care of my things for a while will ya?"

I rolled my uniform's sleeves up to my elbow, my mint green eyes was fixed over the snatchers silhouettes from the distance.

"Natsu!" Leo's alarmed voice reached my ears. "You are not gonna-"

I never heard the end of his sentence because I already sprinted off. Sorry bud, but I've got to chase some bastards, who made Lucy cry.

As I pushed my legs hard against the pavement, raced past strangers over strangers, I've got my eyes solely focused on one person.

"I know you had Lucy's phone." I whispered through my ragged breathing, my vision dotted red.

"Stripper."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Section:** Thank you for reading everyone! As always, it would be nice if you share me your thoughts through reviews. All feedback is welcome; comments, suggestions, questions, constructive criticisms or violent reactions, just tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to vote in Wattpad!

* * *

**The Sorcerer Of Winter, Johan Winterfrost (10-13-2014) Edited: (05-02-2016)**


	2. Collision

**Author's Section:** Hey guys! This is an update. I'm quite honestly surprised how fast I've updated this story. It's barely been a week! Perhaps the newly found writing technique I'm using is really effective. I probably should start using this more often. Anyways, thank you all for taking your time reading this fic. I hope you enjoy reading the second issue! And to those who left me a review, here's the Reviewer Section!

(Chapter was edited concerning Loke's name being change to Leo—05-02-2016)

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**-ahuna67-** you think? Well I'm glad to know my new story interest you and hopefully this chapter make it more interesting. Thanks for the review :)

**-darkhuntressxir-** He is! But Igneel has reasons though. It will be revealed later on. Right now, please enjoy the 2nd chappie! It's full of action! Thanks for the time putting a review!

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**TheStoryTeller567, ahuna67, darkhuntressxir, iAddiction, namidaneko12012, AsDarknessSpreads, juviasama93, Mayuko-chan, CastielNovak1, Arythom and 0.o Natsu o.0** for Story Favorite and Story Subscription as well as Author Favorite and Follow. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it as always. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

**Summary: **A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, Natsu's life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And he's determined to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again.

* * *

**"The Red Rose On My Window"**

**Chapter 2: Collision**

**By: Johan Winterfrost**

Bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face as I tried to regain my breath. I've been running around streets and alleys trying to track down Lucy's phone snatchers but with no such luck. I've lost them apparently. Having no street life and whatsoever (thank you so much Dad!), I am not that familiar with all the twists and turns the town of Magnolia have despite being a resident here for how many years.

"Dammit!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I felt like smacking myself hard in the head because I've left my things with Leo. It never occurred to me until just recently that I could have just tracked Lucy's phone through GPS. But since my good-for-nothing braincells have decided to just go run and chase them like a madman, here I am, as good as a lost kitten running around in circles with no specific destination to go to.

Fuck you braincells.

After rounding another corner, I stopped running to regain my breath. I leaned my body against a wall and somehow, I found myself in a very unfamiliar ground. It's a small clearing with trees gathered across my right. From what it seems, this is the entrance to the forest where notorious criminals lurked around.

Magnolia East Forest.

The sky had turned darker and a few star appeared already. Since I never wore a wristwatch, I can only make a guess for the time. And it's time to get my ass moving!

As I pushed myself off the wall, suddenly, a strong sense of déjà vu washed all over me. I stilled.

I am being watched.

I could just feel it. The burning gaze of a hungry predator at the back of my head.

"This is not good…" I whispered, taking a glance around.

I found no one.

But the itchy feeling of being under someone else's watch was still there. It even intensified! As if they're already close enough to blow a strike yet still I couldn't see them.

I clenched my fist, feeling my heartbeat raced faster against my ribcage.

Suddenly, a whiff of wild floral scent mixed with the minty smell of winter pines invaded my nose trill. And my ears caught the almost inaudible sound of footwear scrapping softly against concrete.

I whipped my head around, just in time to see a shoe-covered foot about to collide in my face.

"Fuck!"

Pain erupted at the side of my head and stars danced in my vision for a few lasting moment. The strong impact had me knocked away on the dirty-covered ground, scraping both my elbows in the process.

A shadow loomed over me, and I desperately tried to get my vision back. My head is still spinning, but this time I saw it coming. My attacker's foot about to strike again.

I was able to block it with my arms and immediately get a hold of his ankle. I must have caught him by surprise as I heard him lightly gasped. Taking advantage of it, I yanked him down and used my head to give a blow in his stomach.

If there's one good thing out of my father's over-protectiveness, it's when he taught me martial-arts and self-defense.

While my attacker groaned in pain clutching his stomach, I am scurrying away.

No. Not scurrying away like a coward with his tail in between his legs. I only moved a good distance off just in case the bastard transformed into a humongous despicable creature and ravished my internal organs.

I really should stop watching horror movies.

A cold glare was sent my way, effectively cutting me off my fantasy-filled imagination and putting me on guard. From the position where I stood, I could now clearly see my attacker's appearance.

Spiky bluish-black hair.

Dark freezing cobalt blue eyes.

Alabaster skin.

Toned muscles.

Washboard abs.

Chiseled chest with a small 'R' tattoo on his right pectoral, resembling a bird, inked totally in dark blue.

Wait. Why do I felt like I'm checking him out? I have to stop staring now.

I cleared my throat.

"You bastard! Why did you attacked me?!"

He seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst and he frowned.

"Because you are chasing after me. What the hell do you want?"

Chasing after him? Oh, right.

"Because you snatched my friend's phone. Now give it back!"

To my annoyance, the half-naked bastard only smirked.

"Oh! You mean the blonde chic's phone."

"Yeah that. Give it back."

"Demanding aren't we?" He chuckled as he slowly walked towards me, the air of arrogance wreathing his tall figure. "What made you think I'll do whatever you say? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

Ignoring the slight goosebumps that gathered across the back of my neck, I bit back a nasty comment.

"Apparently? I'm talking to the most arrogant prick ever existed on planet earth."

By now, Mr. Arrogant Dude was kind of circling around me, his cold eyes never leaving my form. And so did I. While my stance are fully guarded, his seemed more relaxed and confident. And it's sort of intimidating. He even shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets, as though quite subtly telling me he could take me on without using his fists. That flared up my anger.

"You know, I don't have all day for this shit. Give me back Lucy's phone and I'll let you go unharmed."

He raised one amused eyebrow at me before giving a loud cackle.

"What the hell is so funny jackass?!"

"Nothing." He shook his head still laughing, his dark fringe swaying gently in every movement. "It's just…interesting."

"…"

His last statement somehow had me unable to retort back. Instead of words, I threw him a promising glare of death.

"Say," he took a hand out of his pocket, revealing Lucy's phone in his clutches. I gritted my teeth. "How badly you wanted to get this back?"

"Badly." I replied. "As badly as hell I wanna beat the living crap out of you."

"Woah," he smirked. "Scary."

He's taunting me, provoking me. It's an obvious fact. This guy must have caught on I have a very short temper and can be easily angered. I was about to fire some smartass comeback, when he spoke again.

"That badly huh?" He tossed the phone in the air then caught it again, shoving it back in his pocket. He looked straight to me, his dark cobalt eyes shimmering in excitement while the corner of his lips tugged upward into a sly smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Then come and get it, Pinky."

I wasn't entirely sure if it was him who threw the first strike or me. But as my knuckle smashed firmly against his face and his knee collided hard in my stomach, it doesn't really matter anymore. Punches and kicks are thrown about, the cracking sound of flesh and bones in every hit resounded throughout the whole area. It's an all-out one-on-one battle, like a powerful collision of fire and ice. Amidst of it, there is one thing I couldn't understand.

Why is this guy grinning as we fought? Even after I had my elbow struck him on his forehead, successfully breaking his flesh and drawing out some blood.

And why am I sporting the same expression in my face? As if I am enjoying this fight as well.

We stood five meters away facing each other, both panting hard and totally bruised. I already had my school uniform covered with dirt and blood, not to mention its damage state with all the cuts and shreds. I could feel the pulsing pain on my right eye, where I guessed now was beginning to swell. My body felt like it's on fire because it fucking hurt like hell. The raven haired bastard on the other hand was irritatingly still had his cool demeanor in place. Although from the slight slump on his left shoulder told me the pain was also taking a toll on him too. He now had his left eye squinted slightly from the blood trickling down the wound above his eyebrow.

"Pinky," he jeered, running his thumb across his lower lip to wipe some blood. "You're pretty strong I admit. I never enjoyed a fight like this for quite a while."

I gave him a snort. "Really? I'm glad I was able to entertain your ass."

"Don't be. 'Cause I'll be ending this soon with me declared as the winner. Start praying now."

I glared at him hard. "You're full of shit jackass."

"We'll see about that."

He charged at me, fists balled tightly. I braced myself, more than ready to fight back. As he came near me, he did something unexpected.

He pivoted his legs, twisted around and sprung. The palm of his hands made contact with the ground and the pad of his shoe-clad feet hit me square on the chest.

It's a backward flip I thought I would only see in movies.

I was too stunned at his sudden act it caught me totally off guard. It resulted with me flying backwards, a surprised gasp escaping my throat.

I cried out in agony as my body landed hard on the concrete wall. Darkness dangerously danced in my vision, dizziness swiftly taking over. I felt hands grasped both my wrists and pinned it up above my head.

"Told you I'll be declared as the winner." A voice breathed closely in my ear. Too close I could feel someone else's body pressed up against me.

"Now what prize am I getting?"

As my eyes began to clear out of the dizzy spell, I was met with the bright pools of cobalt blue staring back down at my pale verdant green ones. My breathing suddenly hitched realizing the position we are in.

"W-what are you d-doing…?!"

He simply shrugged. "I dunno. Claiming my prize?"

As he said those, I've become aware of the closeness of his face to mine. A different set of emotion swirled within his irises and I finally grasped the meaning of his words.

"What pri-"

It's too late though. I wasn't able to finish my sentence anymore. Because a pair of lips suddenly covered my own.

My eyes widened in total shock.

This is not happening! Definitely not! I am not pinned up in a wall and being aggressively kissed by this man I don't even know the name of!

This is just a dream. A very distant one. It should be!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Section:** okay I'm not entirely sure if the fight scene is good or not. It's my first time writing a fight scene! Do tell me what you think guys! Does it sucks? I need to know what you think of this story. I need inspiration people to keep me going! Feedbacks would be appreciated as always. Be it a question, suggestion, comment, constructive criticism or violent reaction. Just do tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Sorcerer Of Winter, Johan Winterfrost**** (10-17-2014) ****Edited: (05-02-2016)**


	3. Father and Son

**Author's Section:** Hello? Anybody home? It's been more than a year yeah? And I apologize for the lack of update. Brief explanation: I just lost it. My heart, my interest, my passion. And I ended up quitting. One important thing you need to know about me as an author is that I write only if 'The Feels' is there. If it's not there, I am unable to write anything that leaves me satisfied. Everything is just far-fetched and whenever I tried to write, I felt like ' this is not how it's supposed to be' or like 'what the hell am I writing?' or ' it doesn't feel so right it's full of crap' and I only ended up dispatching everything I finished. Believe me or not, I have this story already written up until the tenth chapter and I could have updated ages ago. But my guts just won't allow me to do so. Those chapters are all crappy in my eyes and I just can't. I'd rather have you none of it than give you shitty chapters.

On a brighter side of things, the loss of interest has ended somehow and new sets of inspiration started to sprout out. My hands, my thoughts and my heart started working in sync again. I came back to writing and finally, my passion flared up once more.

I apologize once again for making you wait for too long. I will not be so surprise at all if you guys have given up on me already. But still, I want to thank everyone who supported my stories and still plan to stick around to read more even if I'm such a lazyass. Really guys, thanks a lot.

Oh and by the way, I've changed my pen name. From 'Dark Sorcerer of Fire, Johan Lee', I am now will be known as 'The Sorcerer of Winter, Johan Winterfrost'. Sounds cool eh? Think of it like a reborn of me, as a better writer. And I'm actually celebrating my 5th year in fanfiction so, cheers to that!

(Chapter was edited concerning Loke's name being change to Leo—05-02-2016)

* * *

**Reviewer's Section and Special Thanks Section **will now be put at the bottom part of every chapter because there's just too many of you and it would occupy a lot of space here on top so sorry, you guys are bottoming. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail not me. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Summary:**A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, his life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And Natsu is determine to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again.

* * *

**"The Red Rose On My Window"**

**Chapter 3: Father and Son**

**By: Johan Winterfrost**

Sat on the police car's passenger seat, I had one arm looped around my stomach trying my hardest not to throw up. It didn't help me one bit that my Uncle Atlas was the one driving the vehicle. Not even the fact he had just saved me from nearly getting raped comforted me.

Apparently, Leo had contacted the Chief Officer of Magnolia Police Station just moments after I dashed off. I would have felt a little better though if they'd arrived a little earlier. They could have at least saved me from being pushed into a wall and roughly kissed!

The kiss.

My body shivered unwillingly just remembering that. The sensation of the stranger's moist lips still lingered on my own. The way his wet tongue lapped the inside of my mouth, exploring, tasting, as if I'm some sort of a rare dessert served only once a century. His cold hands; one wrapped tightly around my wrists while the other clasped my waist, his thumb massaging, fingers rubbing tender touches, sending unwanted pleasure throughout my body.

I tightly gripped my side, gritting my teeth as I fought down the rush of blood creeping up my face. I could not possibly just started recalling after that!

I groaned out in displeasure when the car suddenly halted, followed by the slamming sound of doors.

"Natsu!" Said a voice to my right. "We're here! Get your ass moving child!"

"Just... a moment.. Uncle.." I grumbled, still feeling dizzy from the drive.

"Natsu. Natsu get out of the car! We need to get you to the emergency room now!"

That was Dad's voice. Shit!

Wobbling out of the vehicle, I tried not to lurch out the content of my stomach while I was being dragged inside a familiar facility.

Grandeneey's Clinic.

A nearly broken rib, busted lips, a swollen eye and several bruises here and there. Pretty much, I looked like the exact version of a human punching bag. Aunt Grandeneey personally took care of my injuries, accompanied with some scolding of course.

It's nothing serious thankfully, though my father still insisted to run some tests on me just in case I've got some internal damage or something. He's exaggerating things again, but I didn't voiced out any protest.

Shortly after the test results arrived, I was finally allowed to go home. As I expected, there's nothing really serious just like what my Dad feared. Only a mild concussion.

* * *

There was an awkward pause for what seemed like an eternity inside the car. Igneel drove in silence as I tried to make myself comfortable on the passenger's seat. My body still ached, though not as much as it was a few hours ago. The painkillers must have finally reduced the amount of pain in my injuries.

Out on the corner of my eyes, I saw Dad made a quick glance over me, again. I sighed, feeling itch growing at the side of my neck. He's been at it since we left the clinic.

"Dad stop it already." I complained, crossing my arms across my chest as I caught him glancing my way for the umpteenth time. "It's creepy!"

Yes I, his son, is currently suffering right now from excessive body pain brought by some sadistic bastard who found pleasure in stealing other's belongings, engaging in a fight and molesting them afterward but that was beside the point! Igneel has all the rights to be worried since he is a parent. And no parent will be happy if they found their beloved child being assaulted by anyone. It was such a nice gesture. However, it is also annoying, to the point where the idea of jumping out of the car is starting to sound appealing because they couldn't keep their eyes off of you like you'd disappear into nothingness any moment.

Igneel was no exception. He is a caring father, but he tends to exaggerate things, a lot.

"Creepy?" Igneel quired, his thick brows creasing downward as he gave me another quick glance. "What's creepy?"

I rolled my eyes. "What else?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop feigning innocence Dad. I can see the hole of your nose getting bigger."

He gave me baffled look and I laughed at his expression.

"You're making fun of my nose again."

"Dragon Nose."

"You sounded like your mother. So childish."

I laughed again as his statement, and he chuckled alongside me. The air of awkwardness dissipating, the worry in those pale green eyes somehow decreased as well.

"Whatever Dad. Just stop glancing at me every five damn seconds." I said after our laughter died down. "I'm not gonna disappear into thin air."

"I'm just worried." Dad gave a sigh as we stopped in a gasoline station. "Running off like that to chase some delinquents without even thinking. You're so reckless." He rolled off his window and talked to the gasoline boy, handing a few jewels for the payment. "Look what happened to you."

"I'm fine Dad."

"Oh yeah? That nasty swollen eye you've got was telling me otherwise. And your lips look horrible."

"A few bruises won't kill me, you know."

Thick red eyebrows furrowed inward and Igneel's serious gaze turned to me. "That's not the point you brat! My point is you should have been more careful."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but with his scolding pale green eyes piercing through me, I've decided it is better for my well-being to just suck it up and remain silent as he continued.

"I can understand if it was some bully in your school needed to have their asses kicked but Natsu, those people are this Town's delinquents. They're criminals! What if that guy you fought had a knife or gun with him?" His grip on the steering wheel suddenly tightened, and his voice lowered in a half-whisper, half-growl.

"You could have been killed…"

His last statement sent a shiver down my spine and my hand unconsciously reached up to touch the scar on my neck. I haven't really thought about it earlier. But now that I do, I felt like smacking myself hard in the head.

Dad drove off the gasoline station and we're now back on the track. He still wore a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were now focused on the road. It reminded me of his expression a few years ago. Back when I arrived home after I sneaked out without permission to attend a party. He's on my bedroom's door, waiting for me. A pang of guilt lashed at my heart to see the same expression again.

"Dad?"

He didn't glance my way, but he grunted in response.

"I'm sorry."

That got him to look at me in mild surprise and shortly, his eyes softened.

"Look Dad. I know what I did was reckless and really stupid but…" I paused, clenching my hands into fists as Lucy's crying face flashed in my memory. "I can't just stand on the side and watch! They stole something... something that belongs to my friend. Lucy cried! That phone... no... what's inside it is really precious to her. I can't just... let it slide and do nothing about it."

Silence enveloped us. The only sound in the background was the car's engine, whilst Dad continued to drive. I couldn't see his expression. I had my head downcast while my fingers played absentmindedly at the torn part of my jeans. It must be the fight that ruined it. That damn bastard!

I heard a sigh escaped my father's lips and I finally looked up.

"I guess it was somehow expected from you." He said, a small smile playing across his lips. "You are my son after all."

The car came to a stop, and the engine roared off. We're finally home.

Looking outside, I saw Dad's old car parked on our wide garage. The word 'Police' was written in large bold white letters on its side.

"Yeah." I smiled, looking back at him. "After all, I'm the son of the best Chief Officer of Magnolia."

Igneel raised his eyebrows and let out a low chuckle. ''That was ages ago Natsu. I'm not an officer anymore. I'm just an ordinary business man now."

"It still runs in your blood though."

"And so is in yours, Young Officer."

A wide grin broke out of my face, feeling suddenly nostalgic. "It's been so long since you last call me that."

"Yeah. You're still a brat back then."

I gave him a dark look. "I'm not a brat Dad."

"Yes you are. Your mother spoiled you so much."

I slightly pouted at that as I mumbled "I'm not!" and Igneel snickered at me. A comforting silence settled between us and a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Hey Dad."

"Hmm?"

"If you're given another chance, would you still like to have your old job back?"

Igneel just gave a sad smile. "Even if I wanted to, I can't."

I frowned, a little bemused at his answer. "Why not?"

He scratched the back of his head, uncertainty flashing in his eyes for a moment. "It's just something your mother and I agreed to...before she passed away. Like a last wish from her."

That makes sense. However, his answer left me somehow unsatisfied. It's as if there's something more behind it. Like a book with torn pages, a mystery surrounded that statement.

"I see."

I was about to open the door and get out when Dad spoke.

"Son, can I have your ears on me before you step out?"

"What ... is it?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder, making me look directly into my father's eyes. He looked serious, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I've never seen him this serious in a long time.

"Trouble is everywhere, Natsu. Sometimes it is hard not to get yourself involve. It's inevitable. But please, as possible as you can, stay away from it. Stay away from them. Do you understand?"

I blinked a few times, his words slowly sinking into me. I've almost forgot I have a worrywart of a father.

"S-sure. I will."

"Promise me."

"Yes Dad. I.._I promise_."

Dad smiled at me with fondness. He brought his hand on top of my head and gently caressed it. "I promised your Mom I'll keep you away from harm for as long as I live. And I will. I must not fail your mother. _Not anymore_."

His other free hand reached for the scarf he was wearing and he carefully put it around me. I winced a little as he briefly brushed his fingers over the sensitive scar on my neck.

"I'll protect you with my life. I _promise_ you that, son."

I couldn't help but to feel warm inside at my father's words. And with the scarf he gave me, I felt even more secured and safe. Although Igneel could be annoying at times and tend to exaggerate things that involve my health and well-being, I'll always be eternally thankful I have a father like him.

"Your mother owned that scarf. It looks perfect on you."

Shifting in my seat to face him fully, I threw my arms in his neck in a tight embrace. I heard him gasped lightly in mild surprise, but he soon returned it, with extra care knowing I'm still injured.

At that very moment, I felt as though I'm a five years old child once again.

"Thanks Dad. You're the best."

"You know I love you more than anything else."

"I know. And I love you too..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**-darkhuntressxir- **I don't really know what that guy is thinking. Maybe Gray thought it's cool to kiss someone out of the blue after beating them up but oh well haha.. I can't really say. Thanks for reviewing anyway and sorry for the wait.

**-AsDarknessSpreads- **It's Gray we're talking about here haha.. But I'm afraid Gray has no plans on giving the phone back. Poor Lucy.

**-ahuna67- **Things will spice up even more in later chapters. I'm not telling though hehe

**-Mayuko-chan- **Poor him yeah? Or maybe it's a blessing in disguise. Well who knows? Thank you for reviewing though.

**-0.o Natsu o.0- **Hi! It's been a while. Sorry but it can't be helped. I just totally lost my passion in writing and quit. I've got everything back now though and I'm all fired up! Sorry for making you guys wait. I cannot promise an update for Ice Roses very soon, but I'm working on it little by little.

**-Maelstrom Alert- **It is? Well I'm glad. Sorry for the year long wait though.

**-Llaelien- **I'm glad you love this story. I feel bad for making you wait for too long. Here's the update though, finally!

**-Sunnehstar- **Your review just made me smile. Thank you so much and sorry for the wait. I hope the upcoming chapters won't bore you up as well. Stay tuned!

**-mooney-996- **It is. I hope I can keep it interesting as it progress. Thank you for reviewing!

**-blackhatred- **the next chapter is here! Sorry for making you wait for more than a year.

**-Geek nerd of the book- **haha sorry! I just have the habit of ending a chapter with a cliffhanger. I didn't do it on purpose, or maybe I did. I don't really know haha.. That's just how it is. Sorry for keeping you hanging. I really feel bad.

**-nori of the sea- **The update is finally here! After more than a year.. gosh I feel terrible for this. Thank you for reviewing though. It means a lot really.

**-Asuka1920- **the wait is finally over! I'm back to continue this story. Sorry for disappearing for too long.

**. - **marvelous eh? That's just too much to describe this story but thank you really. Sorry for making you wait and ahh.. Ice Roses is still in hiatus, I just lost inspiration for that one but I'm working on it, little by little.

**-Fred and George Weasley Twins- **Gratsu will always be cool my friend. I'm sorry for making you wait though.

**-callkillabear- **Oh hey..hey.. Calm down man. *sweatdrops* You're scaring me shitless with all the capital letters and I'M REALLY SORRY! Admittedly, I am such a lazyass. I know it's been more than a year already and I almost give up. You must have given up too waiting for an update. Can't really blame you but… hey I came back. Thank you for your ahhhh… fantastic review! Maybe next time I'll let you smack me in the head if it took me maybe another ten years to update.. Just kidding! I'll try my hardest to update regularly. No promises though!

**-Ryuu91- **Hello there. You are yet so far the one with the longest review for this story and I love you for that. This chapter is somewhat dedicated to you. It has all the answers for your questions about Igneel's overprotectiveness. Thank you so much for your review and I'm sorry for the wait.

**-AkaArtyUsUkLover- **Thank you so much for your lovely review. I'm nowhere near a professional writer but I can write just fine. I'm glad to know you like my style in writing. I hope I can improve more. Anyways, here goes the chapter you've been waiting for.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**grayXnatsuFT, Maelstrom Alert, Akira Phantomthief, Llaelien, Trostie, mooney-996, noah03, , Purp-lex16754, blackhatred, Gratsu-dragon, donotinquire, soul eater fan and mangaanima, Mysteryholla808, MomokaSe, nori of the sea, Mistgaze, Asuka1920, xx-Shizuka-xx, Midnight1234, DaughterOfApollo1945, Amaryllis D. Namikaze, . , . .DnA, Lala12330ful, VickyOtakuXD, silver neko 08, love-everything67, The-Unknown-Being, Mistory, Arteemisse98, cristallina, Ryuu91, ichinosetokiya01, Skullcrusher508 and MusicMonster1444 **for Story Favorite and Story Subscription as well as Author Favorite and Follow. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Author's Section:** This chapter lacked an interaction between Natsu and Gray but it advanced the story and revealed a lot of important details. As always, feedbacks would be appreciated. Be it a question, suggestion, comment, constructive criticism or violent reaction. Just do tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Sorcerer of Winter, Johan Winterfrost** **(9-23-2015) ****Edited: (05-02-2016)**


	4. Lingering Memories

**Author's Section: **Oh hey guys! Happy Holly Week! I'm back with a chapter you guys would surely love. It's twice longer than any of the previous chapters and I hope you'll all enjoy. Things are slowly starting to unfold. Gihi~

(Chapter was edited concerning Loke's name being change to Leo—05-02-2016)

* * *

**Reviewer's &amp; Special Thanks Section **is on the bottom page. If you left a review last chapter, you can find my reply to you in that section.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The great Hiro Mashima owned the characters. I only own the plot and the twisted darkness around it.

* * *

**Summary: **A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, Natsu's life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And he's determined to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again.

* * *

**"The Red Rose On My Window"**

**Chapter 4: Lingering Memories**

**By: Johan Winterfrost**

"This is pathetic. My weekends aren't supposed to be like this!" I announced loudly, throwing the half-inch thick textbook somewhere across my room as I let myself fell on the red carpeted floor. I momentarily closed my eyes as an audible thud resounded from where I flaunted the accursed object. Damn old geezer for grounding me for a month even after all the crappy drama we'd have in the car that night.

Son of the best officer my ass! He is nothing but a retarded old man who would likely locked me up in a doorless tower if he ever found one. Who does he think I am? Rapunzel?!

It must be the cold breeze coming from my open window that for one delusional moment, I imagined myself sat in a large window brushing my dramatically long pink hair waiting for my Prince Charming to come and save me.

Okay that was just plain stupid. There's no way in hell I'm gonna want a shitty Prince Charming to come and sweep me off my feet. I'm not even a fucking princess to begin with. I'm a man! I'd rather choose jumping off the window and have all my bones crushed than be with another man! That's just so wrong! Who cares about some crappy happy-ever-after and all that shit? Not all Fairy tales are meant to have happy endings.

But then again, if a fairy tale ended unhappy then it's not a fairy tale at all but a heartbreaking tragedy. There will be no happy-ever-after. No Prince Charming to come and save the trapped Princess. The Princess will be locked forever in the tower and will probably die in misery. She will never experience true love and first kiss.

"But I already have my first kiss."

I blushed madly realizing what I have just said.

The kiss. It's been three weeks since it happened yet, it still felt as fresh as ever. Vivid images flashed before my eyes and my cheeks flared up even more at the memory.

.

.

.

.

.

_It was a heart-stopping moment. My eyes were wide in utter shock at the warmth that covered my parted lips. I couldn't move a single muscle. It's as though my strength have been completely sucked away._

_He kissed me firmly. His teeth nibbling, sucking on my lower lip as he pushed his body harder against mine. I grunted in discomfort at the pressure his weight brought upon my injured body. At the same time however, the feeling of his burning skin rubbing intimately on me has brought a foreign sensation I've never felt before._

_And my throat released a sound I have never thought I could create._

_The hand that restrained my arms above now rested on my cheek. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, making me moan helplessly._

_I should have pushed him away. Especially now that my hands were finally out of his clutches. But as his kisses became more inflamed and passionate, my fingers, as if having its own mind, grabbed his head and pulled him even closer._

_I started kissing him back._

_My action must have surprised him because he stopped momentarily, but his shock was short-lived. I felt him smile into the kiss and his fingers began caressing my hips. His touches brought a shiver down my spine. I inhaled sharply, taking in his unique intoxicating scent of wild roses mixed with the smell of winter pines._

_I was sure I have smelt this fragrance a long time ago. But where? I'm not quite certain but the blurry images flashing in my mind weren't helping at all._

_When the warmth of his lips left mine, I felt deprived. It's as if a large piece of my soul was being taken away. I opened my eyes, bewildered._

_Why? Why am I feeling this way? Who is this guy really? Why can't I push him away like I should have?_

_I stared at him with pure puzzlement. His cobalt eyes, cold and enticing like the sky in a freezing winter dawn, shimmered with desire and longing. His breath wafted on my bruised lips, as if inviting me to lean up and kiss those fierce, addicting lips again. But before I do, he spoke._

_"I've missed you... Nael.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"_**Gaahhh!"

I bolted up with a loud yelp at the sudden coldness that splashed all over my face, successfully breaking me out of my dreaming state. Wiping off the water with my hands, I looked up to see my father holding an empty cup of water, a slight frown was present on his face.

I stared at him in shock. "Dad! Why'd you do that?!"

Igneel squinted his eyes on me as he put the plastic cup on top of my study table and crossed his arms. "I've been calling out for you several times and you're not answering. When I entered your room, you are sprawled out on the floor like a dead penguin."

"That doesn't explain the water you just splashed on me!"

And seriously, penguin? What the hell!

"What do you expect me to do? I thought you fainted or something."

"You don't splash water on someone who fainted!"

"Whatever. Are you feeling sick?"

I scoffed, pushing myself up to fetch a towel. "No. I'm not."

"Then what's with your flustered face?"

"..."

"I'll go get a thermometer."

"It's nothing! Dad I'm feeling okay. Alright? My temperature is nothing beyond normal thank you very much."

I plopped down on my bed, a clean towel in hand to dry my face. Igneel was still leaned on my study table, giving me the 'I'm not convinced you're okay' look.

"Fine. But if you get yourself sick in our stay in Isvan I will ground you for another two weeks."

"Yeah yeah if you say-hey wait! What?!" The towel slipped from my grasp after the word 'Isvan' sink in my brain and I leaped on my feet. I stared at my father, wide-eyed. "We're going to Isvan?"

"You sounded surprise."

"Of course I'm surprise! We don't go to Isvan unless-" I ran to the small calendar placed on top of my desk and I gasped in realization. "It's Mom's death anniversary!"

"It's the day after tomorrow kiddo. So pack your things up. We are leaving two hours prior."

"Damn! I totally forgot!"

Dad gave me a small smile and patted my head. "Maybe that delinquent you fought somehow damaged what little brain was left in that thick skull of yours." he said, pushing himself off the desk and walked out my room.

I stared at his back with my mouth hanging open.

"Hey! That's so rude!"

I could still hear his laughter echoing down the hallway as I stood in the middle of my room, looking baffled.

I sighed, picking up the small picture frame with our family photo. The three of us. Time had passed by so quick I didn't even realized it. I stared outside my window.

"Looks like it's going to snow soon."

It was after two hours when I stepped out of our front door with a red traveling bag slung over my shoulder. It took me only three strides before I was stopped on my track and have my jaw literally dropped at the sight of a black Toyota Land Cruiser Prado in front of our house. It sparkled with elegance under the brightly-lit afternoon sun and a familiar orange-haired teen was leaning on it with a smile.

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

He just waved a hand in response, then pushed himself off the luxurious monster and walked towards me. I couldn't help but to smile at how the sparkling effect of his car made him look more glamorous especially with the expensive black suit he was wearing. If not dressed in our school uniform, Leo would be seen wearing expensive suits as if he's going to attend a ball. In reality though, that was just his 'normal' attire. Oh, the perks of being a billionaire's son.

"It's about time you stepped out. We've been waiting for you."

Leo took my bag from me and went straight to the trunk. Wait a minute? We? I gave him a bewildered look. Before I could even ask a question however, the car's door opened and revealed a blonde girl with a cherry grin.

"Lucy! You're here too?!"

"Of course!" She winked at me with a sideway flick of her golden fringe before she giggled. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun. I want a break from all the stress of school and work too! Right Aries?"

"Aries?" I cocked my head a little to see a girl with a fluffy pink hair beside Lucy. From what I could remember, she is Leo's shy younger sister studying in the prestigious Blue Pegasus Academy, the school of rich kids.

"I-I'm s-sorry for the trouble Natsu-san! But my brother insisted I should come along. I'm really sorry!"

She had her head bowed at me and it looked like she was about to cry. I flailed my hands in the air defensively, surprised at her action. "H-hey! It's alright! You don't have to apologize. Really! It was no problem at all."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled shyly at me. The last thing I needed was an angry lion going after my neck thinking I'm bullying his little sister.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day Natsu?" said a booming voice in my back, startling me. I turned back to glare at my father who had the same traveling bag like mine, only it was maroon in color. He also had a laptop bag with him.

"Will you not do that? You're gonna kill me with a heart attack!"

"Like there's any difference when you get in. You'll probably dead once we reached Isvan because of your motion sickness."

"And whose fault is that huh?!"

"Just get in already you brat!"

"Don't order me around old man!"

It was Leo who ushered me to the backseat with a laugh after I childishly stuck a tongue out at my father. He later joined me once finished loading our things at the trunk. When the car's door opened once again and a blue-haired girl entered, I felt my eyes doubled its size upon recognizing who she was.

"Wendy?! You're coming with us too?"

"Hai! I will be joining you in your vacation to Isvan Natsu-nii, Leo-san."

I grinned widely at her after I recovered from my shock and patted her head while Leo gave her a wink. "That's great Wendy! It's been a while since we go on a vacation together!"

"Hai!" Wendy smiled back. "It's been a while."

"Okay brats! All is set. We're ready to go!" Dad suddenly announced from the passenger seat followed by the smooth sound of engine coming to life.

"Isvan! Here we come!" Lucy cheered enthusiastically and the car drove off.

Although it was Leo's car (one of his cars to be precise), it was a family driver who would be driving for us instead of him. Leo was too lazy to drive for long travels. Thus, he is stuck on the backseat with me and my cousin, Wendy.

"This is going to be a lo~ng ride!" Leo exclaimed, stretching his arms up.

I smiled. "You bet."

Several minutes later, I have my head leaned on Leo's shoulder groaning in agony as the inside of my stomach did another horrible flip.

"Natsu-nii, are you gonna be alright?"

"Ughhh..."

"Motion Sickness eh?" Leo had his arm around my shoulder whilst I have my face buried in the crook of his neck, the smell of fresh citrus mixed with honey helped a little to ease up my nausea. "You're a mess Natsu. But you look so adorable like this in my arm. All helpless and vulnerable."

"..S-shut up... Leo..."

"Natsu-nii." Wendy called out from my left. "I'm sorry I forgot to give you this earlier. Mom said this Troia pills could temporarily ease up your motion sickness."

I lifted my head off the comfort of Leo's warmth and stared at the bottle in Wendy's hand like it was some miracle from heaven. I smiled weakly at her, grabbing the said Troia pills.

"...Thanks Wen...You're.. a life saver..." I muttered before popping two pills in my mouth. Leo handed me a bottled water and I downed them in big gulps.

"It would take few minutes for Troia to take effect fully. Please bear with it a little longer Natsu-nii."

I sighed in relief as the churning of my stomach began to lessen after a minute or two and the urge to vomit slowly disappeared as well.

"Feelin' better?" Leo asked, squeezing my shoulder a little, his soft honey brown eyes were staring down at me through his azure sunglasses.

I gave a meek nod, quickly averting my gaze as I realized I was still nuzzled up against him. I felt my blood started rushing up my cheeks.

"Aww..."

There was a flash of light in front of us. Looking up, I saw Lucy grinning at us with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"You two looked cute together." she said, taking another picture of Leo and me with her new phone. "How does dating each other sounds to both you?"

I was certain my face resembled a freshly picked strawberry as I glared daggers at Lucy.

"Q-quit making up nonsense things! We're just friends."

Lucy hummed in amusement, scratching her newly coated nails against the metallic edge of her phone as she averted her gaze from me to Leo who blushed an interesting shade of red.

"I.. I d-don't mind... I mean if I swing that way... I don't really mind d-dating Natsu.."

"Ooohhh..." Lucy cooed, giving me a meaningful stare before going back to her seat with a devilish smile.

My mouth hang agape like a dumb fish as I stared at Leo in disbelief. I couldn't see his expression since he was facing the window but the redness was still evident in the tip of his ears.

Seriously?

I diverted my eyes upfront, willing my own blushing mess to calm down. However, the fact that Leo's arm was still draped loosely around my shoulder wasn't really helping at all. I don't even want to ask why he hasn't removed it yet. And it would be rude of me to just shrug it off.

Sighing, I just leaned on my seat and closed my eyes. Strangely, it felt comfortably warm with Leo beside me, and I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

It's really warm.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I've missed you... Nael.."_

_Nael._

_It was like a magic word that broke me out of the lustful trance I've fallen into and my arms instantly regained the strength it lost._

_I did what I should have from the beginning._

_I pushed him away. Hard._

_His wide-eyed expression showed how shock he was as he staggered back a few steps, his hands hanging suspended in the air._

_"..Nael-"_

_"Don't.." I held my palm up in front of me, stopping him when he took a step forward. "... D-don't come near.. m-me.."_

_"But-"_

_"Just don't! Ahh!"_

_But he did._

_His strong arms caught me before I completely hit the ground. I cracked open an eye to see his worried gaze at me. It's funny how the person who just beat the living daylights out of me earlier now had me cradled in his arms all worried and shit. Tch! What a complete jackass._

_"... B-bastard.. I said don't come.. near me.."_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"You're still the most stubborn idiot."_

_"S-shut up.."_

_I clutched my head with my left hand as it began throbbing painfully. I groaned, scrunching my face in agony as his addicting scent once again invaded my nose, but this time it was overwhelming it made my head hurt even more._

_"Hey. Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Damn! I went a little overboard aren't I?"_

_His thumb began caressing my cheek. Seriously, he should stop doing that._

_"... stop asking... stupid questions.. naked moron.."_

_"Don't you remember me really, Nael?"_

_Nael. He called me by that name again. How annoying._

_"... It's Natsu. My name is Natsu. Not Nael." I said, clutching my head tighter as the throbbing intensified._

_I groaned, louder this time._

_"... make it stop.. it hurt.. it fucking hurt..."_

_"Damn you must have a concussion. Hey! Don't fall asleep okay? I'll bring you to the nearest hospital. Hang on."_

_I paid no mind when he lifted me off the ground and held me like a groom would to a bride on a wedding day. Not even his smartass remark about my weight registered in my mind._

_All I wanted at the moment was for the pain to end already._

_And the flashing of blurry images inside of my head to stop._

_They hurt._

_I don't even recognize them at all. Why? Why are they flashing so fast? Can't they get a little slower? A little clearer?_

_Why am I seeing these pictures in my head anyway?_

_Hey, is that a kid slumped in the middle of the road? Why's he crying? He looked so scared._

_And who was that man lying on his feet? There's blood. Oh my god is he dead?!_

_The kid looked my way. His eyes had tears flowing from them, and his raven hair was messier than usual. Why does he look so scared? He's shouting something, but I can't hear his voice. I wonder why?_

_What is that blinding light? It's hurting my eyes. And who's this kid hugging me? I couldn't see his face but he's holding me so close, protecting me from the offending light._

_The light was gone, and my eyes doesn't hurt anymore. But it hurts everywhere._

_It's warm. And it smelt nice, a mixture of wild roses and fresh pine trees... and rust? Hey that doesn't smell nice at all! Where's that nasty smell coming from?_

_I can't move. Something heavy was pinning down my body. Heavy but soft and warm and... sticky. As sticky as the red substance flowing down the side of my face._

_Wait. Is this... blood?_

_I could hear the faint sound of police sirens from the distance. Or was that ambulance? I'm not really sure._

_"Shit! The police! Why now of all times?!" suddenly said a frustrated voice from above me. I opened my eyes a little._

_Raven hair?_

_"Dammit! What should I do?" he stared at me with deep worry in his eyes. Or perhaps it was fear._

_I felt myself being lowered on the ground, my back leaned on a wall._

_"I'm sorry but I have no other choice."_

_His cold hand caressed the side of my face again, and he leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead before sprinting off to the other side of the road._

_I watched his retreating back with a burning feeling inside my chest. A stinging sensation pricked my eyes as my hand rose to reach out for him._

_"...-ray.."_

_But he was already gone._

_A car had stopped in front of me, completely blocking him out of my sight._

_"Natsu!"_

_I looked up to see Leo running to me, my Uncle Atlas in tow._

_"Hey Natsu! Buddy are you alright?! Natsu! Natsu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Natsu? Natsu wake up! Natsu!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, meeting Leo's worried gaze.

"L-Leo?"

Is it just me or am I really lying on his lap? I felt myself blush realizing I am indeed have my head laid on Leo's thighs. I tried to get up, but a wave of nausea prevented me from sitting up.

"Ugghhh.. my head.. It hurts.."

Leo's hand rested on my forehead. "You have a slight fever Natsu. Why didn't you say you're not feeling well earlier?"

I sighed, not meeting his eyes. "I'm fine. I just felt a little warm and dizzy, but that's probably just my motion sickness."

"Should I tell your father?"

"Don't you dare!" I hissed as quietly as possible. "You know how he is when I'm like this! And he said he would ground me for another two weeks if he finds out I'm sick."

Leo laughed lightly, ruffling my already messy hair which earned him a growl from me.

"Sure. Sure. I won't tell him. But only if you let me take care of you."

I wasn't so sure why my heart started beating so fast all of a sudden. But I am certain my face already has a shade of carmine painted on it.

"W-whatever. Just d-don't tell my Dad about this."

"Hai. Hai. Now drink this up. It will help lower your fever."

I stared at the white tablet in his hand warily. "What's that?"

"It's paracetamol. I get it from Wendy." He said, motioning to the blue-haired girl sleeping on his side.

I took the medicine from his hand and carefully pushed myself up. Leo gave me the bottled water I used earlier.

"Wasn't Wendy sitting beside me earlier? Why is she on your side now?" I asked, handing him back the empty bottle with a frown.

"Oh that?" Leo turned a little to give Wendy a small pat in the head. "She said she wanted Natsu-nii to rest more comfortably. That's why she transferred on my side so you can have more space to lie on."

"Ohh.."

I was at loss of words. Although I'm not really expecting less from Wendy, and her kind action doesn't surprised me. Knowing her, that's what she would do.

We've known each other since childhood and shared a bond like real sibling have. We only drifted apart a little when we both started going to different schools and hardly have time to see each other. I'm attending Fairy Tail Academy while she's at Cait Shelter Montessori. It was nice to know Wendy hasn't changed a bit even after a long time.

I felt a hand clasped my shoulder and pulled me down, breaking me out of my thoughts. Leo stared down at me with a smile. I was now laid on his lap once again.

"L-Leo? W-what are you doing?"

"I said I'll take care of you right?" He said, pushing stray bangs out of my forehead. I could feel the blood rushing back to my cheeks for the umpteenth time. Thankfully, the lights were off inside the car since almost everyone were already asleep.

"Y-you don't really.. h-have to.."

"But I want to."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I decided it's best not to argue with him anymore. I just averted my eyes and willed myself to stop blushing because really, since when did I start being a blushing mess?

Leo's fingers continued to comb through my hair, massaging my head with the tips of his fingers. Whatever he's doing, it's effectively helping me relax. It didn't take long before my eyelids started feeling heavy.

"Good night Natsu. Get well soon."

"Good night Leo. T-thanks.."

Before sleep consumed me fully, our earlier conversation with Lucy replayed in my head.

.

.

.

_"You two looked cute together. How does dating each other sounds to both you?"_

_"Q-quit making up nonsense things! We're just friends."_

_"I.. I d-don't mind... I mean if I swing that way... I don't really mind d-dating Natsu.."_

_._

_._

_._

Leo doesn't mind dating me. If he swings that way, that is.

Would I mind dating Leo?

But we're both guys.

Does it really matter?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Section:** Does anybody felt the chills with all the revelations or is it just me? LoL. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this extra-long chapter of TRROMW. Personally, I enjoyed writing this one. It revealed a lot of things. But surrounding those revelations are mysteries that thickens the plot even more.

Anyone can foretell what's going to happen next? I wonder what awaits Natsu in Isvan? *smiles innocently*

I'll dedicate next chapter to the person with the closest prediction, if there's one. XD

Want any clues? Ah well, they're all scattered in this chapter. Good luck finding them ;)

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**-cristallina-** Ahaha seriously? The real fun hasn't started yet and you're already obsessed with the story? Honey, I'm afraid you might end up crazy like me before the end of this fic. XD

**-Ryuu91-** Well-weaved eh? I like the sound of that haha.. Well here's the 4th chapter and I hope it meets your expectations. Thanks for your support.

**-Secret Companion-** Hey there. Thank you so much for the encouragement. I'm grateful to have a very understanding reader like you. Don't worry, I won't think it's terrible anymore. I know I'm improving, slowly. And I will not give up till I can finally write a well-written story.

**-Kori no Koibito-** LoL. Yeah I know. For years, I've been using the byline 'Johan Lee' in my stories but after I met a person who has the same name as mine ( and he's also bisexual and lives in the same country), I've decided to use 'Johan Winterfrost' instead in Facebook, FF.N, Wattpad and all the social media accounts that I have. About the 0 instead of o? There's a story behind it but it's really silly. I'm gonna fix that soon. And hey don't be lazy. Reread the chapters, they aren't that long. XD

**-darkhuntressxir-** Of course there's is. I will reveal more about it in the later chapters. Stay tuned! Now here's a new chapter with lots of revelations. Enjoy~

**-Blackhatred-** Hey! Ahaha you're welcome dear. And it should be me thanking you with all the support you're giving me. Really, thanks.

**-fanakatsuki-** Thank you so much! I hope you continue supporting this story. I still have a lot of plans and twists to throw inside. XD

**-Mistory-** Here's the update! Thank you for patiently waiting. Please enjoy!

**-123Toby-** Hey! Thank you for all the support. Of course I'll keep going. Here's the new chapter to advance the story further.

**-lunastarlight-** Oohhh! Ahaha I can imagine that too. Who knows what future awaits for them in the later chapters. Let's all stay tuned ne? Of course I will keep on writing wonderful stories/chapters for wonderful readers like you. I hope you enjoy this one.

**-KuroGaming01-** Hi there! You are one lucky new reader because you don't have to wait any longer. The new chapter is here! Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: Ryuu91, Secret Companion, Kuro-Maggie, Izuechan, Animelover9696, fanakatsuki, kiara8, GruuseyMoyashi, Ferb O. Oche, PhantomsWorkshop, 123Toby, FairyDragneel, JcL107, SilverIce0, hananodoku, Readerfever and KuroGaming01 **for the author and story favorite/ subscription. Thanks guys! Till next chapter :)

* * *

**The Sorcerer Of Winter, Johan Winterfrost (03-23-2016) ****Edited: (05-02-2016)**


	5. Foreign Shivers

**Author's Section: **A shorter chapter but filled with events to thicken the plot even more! But before everyone continue with the story, **I would like to let you all know that starting from now**, **Loke** will be address as **Leo** since in this story, he has the appearance of Leo as a Celestial Spirit and not Loke as a mage of Fairy Tail (minus the lion ears of course). I'm sorry for the change I made and I know it's kinda too late for changes like this but trust me, it's for the best. Previous chapters will be edited as soon as possible. The scenes won't change don't worry, just **Loke's** name being **replaced** with **'Leo'**.

The summary of this story is also changed!

* * *

**Reviewer's &amp; Special Thanks Section **are on the bottom page. If you left a review last chapter, you can find my reply to you in that section.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I'm only borrowing the characters for the sole purpose of entertainment.

* * *

**Summary: **A peaceful walk with friends became disastrous when Natsu encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. After losing a fight and have his first kiss got stolen, Natsu's life was never the same anymore. Questions arise. Secrets unfold. Feelings blossom. And he's determined to uncover the truth. Truth that has been laid dormant for so long. But it will resurface once again.

* * *

**Chapter Dedicated To: **_FairyDragneel_

* * *

"**The Red Rose On My Window"**

**Chapter 5: Foreign Shivers**

**By: Johan Winterfrost**

Early morning in Isvan was practically like living in heaven due to the thick layer of fog covering the entire town. With a shiver, I stepped outside the spacious veranda of our old house, my scarf looped securely around my neck.

Even though my body was already coated with a thick jacket and a cotton shirt underneath, I could still feel the coldness seeping through like invisible vines crawling up my skin. I released a quivering sigh and watched the mist my breath created as though I have just smoked a cigarette.

"It's really cold here in Isvan." a voice said from behind, making me jumped a little. Before I could even spin around to face him however, both his arms have already slipped past my waist, pulling me closer.

"L-Leo.."

"And it hasn't snowed yet," he continued, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Are you still cold?"

I kept my gaze ahead, silently convincing myself that the redness in my face was due to the cold and nothing else. Admittedly, Leo's closeness did help lessen the cold I'm feeling and though I have tried to resist it at first, my body still succumbed to the warmth in the end.

Leo grasped my exposed hands into his and I noticed he was wearing brown mittens made of wool.

"Your hands are freezing. Why aren't you wearing a mitten?"

"I forgot to bring one."

To my surprise, Leo removed his mittens and shoved it in my hands. "Put them on."

"B-but what about you?"

He only squeezed me tighter in his embrace. "It's okay. I'm not cold anyway. Not at all."

We stood there for quite some time, relishing the thick fog that covered the whole town, sharing each other's warmth. As much as I tried to deny it, the bond between Leo and I are starting to change, evolving into something more deep. The thought of it scared me to be honest, but a small voice at the back of my head was trying to convince me it's not that bad at all.

Although I've known Leo as the touchy-feely sort of guy, there's no doubt he had become more adhesive towards me these past few weeks, especially after the phone-snatching incident. Lucy had mentioned how worried Leo was when they found me leaned up in a wall all beat up and almost losing consciousness back then. The following day, he was in our house acting like my personal nurse attending to my every need since I have difficulty in moving around. My father actually took advantage of it since he's got work to do and entrusted my well-being in my best friend's care. Even after I healed, Leo continued taking care of me.

I was pulled out of my reverie when the front door of our old house creaked open and Lucy stepped out, followed by Aries and Wendy who were both dressed in thick jackets.

A knowing smirk instantly spread out of Lucy's face the moment her gaze landed on us. I immediately ripped Leo's arms around me and stepped away, my cheeks inflamed in embarrassment.

"Oops! Sorry! Are we interrupting something?"

"N-no! A-absolutely not!"

Lucy walked up to me and started nudging my ribs, her annoying smirk never leaving her face. "So what were you two doing eh?"

"N-nothing!" I shoved her away from me, stuttering as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"We're just warming each other up." Leo said in a low voice, his cheeks also had a tint of red in them. My own blush only darkened its shade with what he said.

"Eh~" Lucy only laughed, hooking her arms in Leo's neck and mine, trapping us both in a headlock. "You know I wouldn't be so surprise anymore if next time I catch you, you're both naked in bed warming each other up."

"Keep you delusions to yourself witch." I said, disentangling myself from her grasp.

"Who you calling a witch you sneaky little bastard?!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, barely missing her hand trying to catch me. The empty neighborhood was soon filled with our laughter as Lucy and I began a Tom &amp; Jerry chase. Wendy and Aries were both sat in the steps in front of our old house watching us with amused smile on their faces. Leo could only sigh in defeat as he was forced to act like a lamp post Lucy and I can circle around.

When Dad finally stepped outside and witnessed our craziness, he face-palmed. The dumbfounded look on his face was really priceless.

"I thought Wendy was the only kid I brought here. Guess I'm mistaken." he said, looking at us like we were bunch of kindergartens. "Enough of that you two! We still have a flower shop to visit before going to the cemetery."

* * *

Our journey to the town center was peaceful and quiet. Unlike the town of Magnolia filled with bustling people every day, Isvan is the exact opposite. It wasn't totally deserted, but you wouldn't see a lot of people strolling around the street. It must be the town's cold weather that everyone preferred staying inside their homes than spending their day outside. The only considerably crowded place in Isvan is the shopping mall found in the middle of the town which will be our first stop to buy some flowers and scented candles.

For a fancy flower shop, Warrod's Garden is simply breathtaking. We discovered that it's not just a store selling flowers, but a huge greenhouse plantation with advance facilities. They sell variety of flowers fresh from the roots and you can also buy potted plants.

Igneel bought a bouquet of white roses while the girls choose to buy a combination of white roses, tulips and irises and have them arranged in a basket. Leo and I picked a two feet tall Gardenia in a pot with good numbers of buds and fully-opened flowers decorating the entire plant.

After paying for the flowers and purchasing some scented candles (and snacks), we are finally off to Isvan Cemetery. We all have resolved on walking after Leo's driver called saying he was still in a car wash station, much to my delight. It wasn't that far from the shopping mall anyway and could be reached through feet in less than twenty-five minutes.

The girls began to indulge themselves in their 'Girl's Talk' while Leo and I walked side by side. Dad was ahead of us, leading the way in complete silence.

We passed by a small park on the way, and I was stopped to watch the empty playground in mild curiosity. One could tell that the recreational facilities have been unused for ages base on the reddish brown color of rust already coating them. A single tug on the swing shackles might dislodge it from its hinges. The most troubling sight I found however was the slide with a massive dent on its side lying uselessly on the ground. It's as though something have hit it hard enough to uproot it from where it used to stand. Perhaps, an accident happened here before, which explained why no one was using it anymore.

"Natsu!"

I was brought out of my wandering mind at the shout of my father, and I noticed how far they have gone away from me already. Giving the abandoned place a last glance, I quickly apologized and jogged to catch up with them.

"Sorry! I just kinda… spaced out back there."

"Idiot! Don't space out while walking or you'll get run over by a car." Lucy scolded, smacking me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! I said I'm sorry!"

"Let's just get going already." Dad said and resumed on walking.

Readjusting the scarf on my neck, I trotted beside my father's side. "Dad. Can we go to that park later before we go home?"

He halted for a moment to stare at me with a frown then answered, "No."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"What are you? A kid?"

"No, but I wanna!"

"No Natsu." he said in a firm voice, walking ahead of me. "You are forbidden to go to that park."

My jaw dropped in disbelief and I stared at his back. What the…? Is he serious? I was about to question him when a black gate finally came to our view, on top of it was a large sign written in white bold letters.

Isvan Cemetery.

As we neared the said gate, a man who seemed to be in his early 50's emerged from the inside, glancing around like a guard searching for a possible threat lurking around. His aging eyes squinted a little upon seeing us and I was almost convinced he was an undercover agent disguising himself like a janitor.

"Igneel? Is that you?"

My brows shoot up in surprise at the mention of my father's name. So this old man knew my Dad huh? I watched in anticipation as my father greeted him with a laugh.

"The one and only, Macao."

They shook hands, patted each other's shoulder in a short hug, shook hands again and then laughed like total fools. I would have snorted at them indignantly if it wasn't for the old man's gaze that landed on me, making me squirm uncomfortably.

"Pink hair..?" He mumbled, taking a few steps towards me. "Could it be… Natsu Dragneel?"

My lips parted open in surprise.

"Y-you know me?"

Macao only chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Of course I do know you. Don't you remember me, Young Officer?"

I was at loss of words, unsure how to respond to the simple yet very tricky question. Do I know him? Have I met him before? I silently searched for the name 'Macao' inside my head, trying to recall the times I have met some of my father's colleagues but nothing came. I was only rewarded with a headache.

"Don't get so worked up about it kid." Macao laughed, ruffling my hair again. "It's okay if you can't remember. That's perfectly natural for someone who's got–"

"Macao–"

He was abruptly cut off by the hand that landed rather heavily on his shoulder. Macao visibly flinched and went stiff, his face contorted in shock and I was sure I saw fear flashed in his dark irises.

"I-Igneel–"

"Dad?"

I stared bemusedly at my father whose grip on Macao's shoulder noticeably tightened. The look on his face could only be described as… panicked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

He must have noticed my gaze on his hand clawing Macao's shoulder and he immediately withdraw, shoving it inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

"O-of course! Everything is okay. Nothing's wrong ah–ah! I think we should hurry or else the flowers we bought for your mother would wither. Come on!"

Relief washed over Macao's face and a shaky sigh escaped his lips. "I-I should get going then. Sorry if I delayed you from your visit." Macao gave my father a quick glance which was answered with a small nod. Dad then turned to march into the cemetery.

"Say hi to your mother for me." Macao said, smiling.

I bowed at him. "I will."

He ruffled my hair one last time before he left, rather hastily.

Igneel walked in a rather fast pace he almost bumped into another person who just emerged from the cemetery. He didn't even bother to look back and apologize or see if we were following his lead. I looked back to find the others sharing the same dumbfounded expression as mine.

Awkward.

Shrugging, we figured it's best to follow my father before we lost sight of him. As we entered the cemetery, my eyes trailed to the person whom Dad almost bumped into. It was a guy wearing a lime-green hooded jacket. I contemplated whether I should apologize in my father's place but as we came across each other, I was unable to say anything.

His face was concealed with a black face mask that screamed more as a fashion statement in my own opinion than of those being worn because of some contagious disease.

He walked past us, hands shoved in his jeans pockets not even bothering to give us a single glance, as if we were just trash unworthy of his attention. He has a laid back posture and an air of arrogance was wreathing his tall figure.

Forget about apologizing. This guy's a total douche.

Unable to resist the urge to cast a glare at the stranger, I whipped my head back, only to have my heart almost leaped out of my throat in utter shock..

He was looking at me, with eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

I abruptly turned my gaze away and proceeded in walking. I could still feel his eyes on the back of my neck, where goosebumps have begun to grow. I quickened my pace and unconsciously reached out for Leo's hand. I received a surprised questioning look from the orange-haired teen, but I only squeezed his hand in response.

That was seriously creepy.

What crept me out even more was that, I've seen those eyes before. But I don't know where.

Leo squeezed my hand back. "Is everything okay Natsu?" he asked as we turned left, the sight of my father's back finally came into view. Only then I was able to release a relieved sigh.

"Yeah... Everything's fine."

As we neared my mother's grave, I noticed that my father has someone with him I don't recognize, yet again. I thought I wouldn't be so surprise anymore if this person knew who I am but, as a head with hair the color of snow turned towards me, a boyish smile spreading across his handsome features, I found myself rendered speechless.

Is it just the moment or am I really seeing a Prince Charming out of a fairy tale's book?

I watched in a dazed trance as white strands of hair swayed in the winter breeze in slow motion. It's as though time have come to a stop and everything around froze except from him. Before I even knew it, he was standing in front of me, onyx eyes fixated on my own pale green ones.

"After how many years, I've finally come to see you again… Nael."

Waitwaitwait! What?!

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Section: **And a white-haired Prince Charming appeared calling him Nael. Oh my gosh who could it be?! Who is he and what is his role in Natsu's life?! And Igneel… what in the world are you hiding from us..? We will find that out in the upcoming chapters!

* * *

**Reviewer's Section:**

**-FairyDragneel- **Okay so I dedicated this chapter to you because you did guessed right about Loke/Leo's role in this story. Natsu's encounter with Gray was actually the first trigger, and Leo is essentially needed to put more fuel to that slowly evolving desire and who knows? XD But no, please don't feel too assured about this story being Gratsu . Always consider Leo as a 'big threat'. Only hell knows what tricks I might do to this story. LOL. Ayways, thank you for the continued support. Expect more revelations to come.

**-darkhuntressxir- **That's a question YET to be answered, dear.

**-cristallina- **ahaha! No it's not a bad thing I guess. In fact, I think I'm gonna give you higher dose of TRROMW. Don't worry, I won't turn you over to a mental institute. I'm not gonna lose a good reader like you XD

**-Zane Takeshi- **Thank you so much for your review. You really make me happy. I'm glad somebody out there loved my craziness. LOL. Expect more revealing scenes in the future and I'm sure you'll love this story even more.

**-Kori no Koibito- **LOL! No need for any prayer in Facebook, I'm updating now. Haha!

**-Ryuu91- **gihi~ I'm so loving your reaction to this story. Yes Loke/Leo and Natsu can be cute together too. Trust me to make that possible. And yes there are more questions revealed and to be revealed in the future chapters. Expect more of it. The answers will be scattered throughout every chapters you have to really pay attention or you'll miss it. Well about Gray's connection to their trip to Isvan? I think I will let the story speak about that

**-123Toby- **Love triangles are my specialty so expect more about it hehe. Thank you for the love Toby.

**-Prusyah- ** Magical? Uhm haha I couldn't really tell. I think I'm gonna let you discover that for yourself ;)

**-Secret Companion- **Maybe they did know each other.. or maybe not. It's still a mystery for now hihi.. Stay tuned to find out more xD

* * *

**Special Thanks To: Zane Takeshi, lilybean10, YoursTruly11, Prusyah, LunarMay, purpleirishkittycat, Tigress the tinyest, PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII **and **pilar. urrutia. 169 **for the author and story favorite/ subscription. Thanks guys! Till next chapter :)

* * *

**The Sorcerer Of Winter, Johan Winterfrost (05-02-2016)**


End file.
